


Penance

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [159]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT:  Teen Wolf.  Stiles and college</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance

Stiles chose a college away from everyone else. He gave out a thousand excuses why, but in the end, he himself had no idea why he’d separated from his pack.

It was hard, to meet people when you were always on guard. He knew there were whispers about him, about the scars on his back, about how he slept, about the time he nearly decapitated his room mate when Tim came back unexpectedly.

It took Stiles four years, but in the end, he understood. He had chosen this place as his penance.


End file.
